


In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Tezuka ritorna in Giapone mettedo fine alla sua carriera professioista per aiutare il padre nei guai e s sfoga con Atobe che si propone di pagare i debiti dell'amico, ma dopo che quest'ultimo rifiuta gli viene in mente un'idea...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Prendere i viso fra le mani  
> OOC, PWP, What f? Angst Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Gli studenti delle medie non sono mai andati al campo U17, Tezuka è partito comunque per la Germania ma ritorna quando suo padre finisce nei guai e si sfoga al telefono con Atobe con il quale è rimasto in contatto.

«Io, Atobe, mi sento così inutile: non posso far nulla per papà»  
Prima di quel giorno, Atobe, mai avrebbe osato immaginare che la voce di Tezuka gli si potesse mostrare con un tono disperato. L'aveva sempre immaginato come un ragazzo talmente forte che riusciva a sopportare qualsiasi cosa, ma evidentemente anche lui aveva certi limiti e con la situazione familiare li aveva appena raggiunti.  
I debiti del padre non devano essere stati una piacevole sorpresa, ma mai avrebbe detto che sarebbe addirittura tornato dalla Germania interrompendo la sua, appena avviata, carriera professionista.  
Teneva davvero in quel modo ai propri familiari? Era pronto a rinunciare al sogno della su vita solo per il bene dei suoi? Non aveva mai visto quel lato del rivale e per l'ennesima volta sentiva di averlo sottovalutato: “Non finirai mai di stupirmi e farmi innamorare ancora di più, vero Tezuka?”  
Quanto avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e dargli tutto il conforto che gli serviva, ma da un semplice cellulare gli risultava difficile poter davvero aiutarlo a superare quel dolorosi momento. Voleva fare qualcosa di concreto per quel ragazzo che ne aveva passate fin troppe in quel periodo.  
«Non sei inutile, Tezuka: tuo padre lo sa benissimo»  
«Sai quanti sacrifici abbia fatto per me, Atobe? Hai idea di quanti soldi abbia speso per i miei infortuni?»  
Per lui che era cresciuto nel lusso fin da quando era nato, risultava davvero difficile capire cosa avessero dovuto rinunciare i suoi parenti per il suo bene, sapeva di non essere in grado di comprendere a fonda cosa spingesse Tezuka a voler fare così disperatamente qualcosa ma, il capitano della Hyoutei, era certo di volerlo aiutarlo e fargli capire che lui c'era.  
«Atobe, io... io voglio far sul serio qualcosa per... lui»  
Stava per caso piangendo? Avvertiva dei leggeri singhiozzii che nemmeno il microfono del cellulare erano riusciti a mascherare.  
“Tieni duro!” “Non abbatterti in questo modo, Tezuka!” avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma Atobe sapeva che le sue parole non sarebbero mai stati d'aiuto al ragazzo che amava e la cosa lo struggeva.  
Non tollerava quella situazione e prese una decisione, nonostante immaginasse già la reazione che l'altro avrebbe potuto avere.  
«Chiederò alla mia famiglia di pagare tutti i debiti di tuo padre»  
«Pensi davvero che io possa accettare i tuoi soldi?»  
Stava cercando solo un modo di aiutare la persona che amava e chiunque avrebbe fatto altrettanto.  
«Voglio aiutarti perché io...»  
«Non voglio sentire le tue ragioni: se credi che i soldi possano essere gettati facilmente, allora chiudiamo qui la telefonata.»  
«Aspetta io...»  
«Senti Atobe, non voglio scroccare soldi da nessuno: desidero guadagnarmeli da solo!»  
«Se cerchi un lavoro io te l'offrirò io: fai 'amore con me e ti pagherò profumatamente»  
Quanto stava cadendo in basso? Era disposto a tutto pur di avere Tezuka da aver anche avuto il coraggio di proporgli una cosa simile: quel “desidero guadagnarmeli da solo” l'aveva spinto a superare i suoi limiti, ma voleva troppo quel ragazzo anche per una sola notte che non gli importava affatto quali mezzi usasse: non era vero che “in amore e in guerra tutto è lecito”?  
Che ci poteva fare, era solo disperatamente innamorato.  
«Io... »

******

«Io lo farò»  
“Cosa mi è saltato in mente” Stava per andare a vendere il suo corpo, si stava per umiliare e per cosa? Solo perché Atobe l'avrebbe pagato per fare l'amore con lui. “Quanto sono caduto in basso!”  
Era certo che il rivale, se così poteva ancora definirlo, l'avrebbe trattato solo come una di quelle prostitute della peggior specie, quelle sporche donne che vendevano i loro corpi ad uomini infimi e subdoli che le avrebbero trattate solamente come un oggetto: non voleva essere la sua puttana!  
Nessuno avrebbe voluto essere trattato in quel modo dalle persone care e per quanto per lui fosse difficile ammetterò, era innamorato di Atobe o almeno così aveva creduto fino quel giorno e dentro di lui sapeva che i sentimenti che provava sarebbero definitivamente morti.

******

Qual'era davvero lo sopo di Atobe? Cosa voleva davvero da lui? Quelle erano le domande che in quell'istante ronzavano nella mente di Tezuka.  
Il modo passionale con cui lo stava baciando andava ben oltre quelli che aveva immaginato, se doveva essere sincero non credeva nemmeno di riceverne, ma quelle labbra stavano tormentando completamente il suo collo in una maniera che mai si sarebbe aspettato.  
Era davvero solo un giocattolo? Il tennista in quell'istante aveva incominciato a dubitare dei propri pensieri e un tarlo incominciò a ronzargli nella sua mente: “Possibile che in realtà mi desideri?”  
“Che idiota che sono!” Cercava davvero di crederci, ma quelle carezze passionali, il modo travolgente con lui lo trattava, sapeva benissimo essere solo frutto della sua mera fantasia “Tu non potrai mai amarmi, giusto?”  
Quei dubbi non gli lasciavano scampo: era davvero solo un giocattolo? O per lui nutriva qualcosa che andava ben oltre la loro rivalità? In quell'istante l'ex capitano della Seigaku non riusciva a comprendere nulla succube dell'incredibile ed intenso piacere che stava provando.  
«Atobe...»  
Quanto avrebbe voluto che almeno una piccola parte, anche minuscola ed impercettibile, potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, ma Tezuka sapeva benissimo che fossero solo delle futili speranze e che alla fine l'avrebbe pagato sulla sua stessa pelle.  
«Atobe»  
Perché il tocco di quelle mani dovevo essere così intenso? Il modo in cui lo stava sfiorando discendendo fino alla sue parti intime, era così meraviglioso che quei dubbi non facevano altro che confondere la sua stessa mente: doveva smettere d'illudersi, Atobe non l'amava e la consapevolezza spezzava sempre di più il suo cuore già ferito.  
Quelle dita cariche di lubrificante, le sentiva dentro di se e in quell'istante, Tezuka, capì che si era fatto trasportare fin troppo oltre: non era in quel modo doveva ripagare i genitori di tutti sacrifici né il modo per avvicinarsi al ragazzo che amava.  
“Devo fermarlo!” Avrebbe tanto voluto farlo, ma aveva desiderato quel giorno per così tanto che anche se avrebbe fatto male, anche se sapeva che il dolore sarebbe stato atroce, Tezuka, non riuscì a fare nulla se non farlo entrare dentro di se.  
«Ah... Ato... be...»  
In quell'istante non gli importava se sarebbe stato solamente un oggetto per Atobe, voleva solo sentirlo dentro di se di se anche a scapito dell'onore e della felicità, almeno una volta avrebbe voluto donasi al rivale che aveva sempre amato.  
“Atobe hai mai amato così disperatamente qualcuno da spingerti così in basso?” Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma il terrore lo bloccava “Io si e con te sto completamente toccando il fondo più infimo del mondo”  
«Tezuka, sto per entrare: dimmi, ti fa male?»  
«No, sta tranquillo: sto bene»  
Come poteva Atobe chiamare quel semplice fastidio con l'appellativo di dolore? Era fin troppo chiaro che, il ragazzo che stava spingendo dentro di lui, neanche sapesse cosa fosse la vera sofferenza fisica. Ancora ricordava l'intesa e potete fitta che aveva avvertito alla spalla, qualcosa di talmente lancinante da aver avuto la sensazione di essere lacerato per sempre, ecco quello per lui era il male puro esistente e nulla poteva essere paragonato a quell'atrocità.  
Quello non era affatto il momento di pensare al passato, non voleva ricordare tutti i sacrifici che avevano finito con rovinare per sempre l'armonia con cui era serenamente cresciuto, non voleva più causare nessun problema ai suoi cari.  
Stava vendendo il suo corpo per ripagare i genitori di tutti i problemi che gli aveva causato: allora perché in quell'istante invece di sentirsi umiliato per quello che stava facendo si sentiva così bene? Era solo un oggetto oppure c'era qualcosa oltre quello che stavano facendo?  
I piacere che avvertiva era così intenso che Tezuka sentiva tutto il suo corpo inebriarsi per quella meravigliosa e intensa sensazione di assoluto benessere. In quell'istante l'ebbrezza era capace di confortarlo in una maniera incredibile e tutta l'angoscia che fino a pochi istanti prima aveva provato, stava svanendo eliminando anche tutta la confusione: Atobe l'amava e l'aveva capito grazie a tutte le incredibili sensazioni che gli stava facendo provare.  
In quell'istante per Tezuka fu impossibile non prendere il viso di Atobe fra le mani, quasi si perso in quei due incredibili occhi azzurri che erano così carichi di desiderio da spiazzarlo completamente. Mai si era accorto del modo intenso con cui l'ammirava e quasi s pentì di non aver scorto prima quell'incredibile e meravigliosa luce: che idiota che era stato!  
«Ti amo, Atobe»  
«Tezuka, tu...»  
Ovviamente non voleva dargli nemmeno i tempo di fiatare, con un bacio che non solo sarebbe stato meraviglioso, ma in fondo era anche la punizione per averlo distrutto, umiliato e reso suo con la forza, anche se in fondo sperava di poter suggellare qualcosa sperando potesse diventare diventare sempre più profondo.  
«Non ricorrere più a trucchetti così meschini per avermi»  
«Non lo farò più: te lo giuro, Tezuka»

******

Ormai per Atobe era chiaro: Tezuka sarebbe stato una sorpresa continua e la sua dichiarazione non solo l'aveva stupito, ma se poteva essere sincero l'aveva legato a lui più di quanto avesse mai osato immaginare.  
«Ti amo anche io, Tezuka»  
Era stato così meraviglioso che non riuscì più a smettere di spingere dentro quel corpo terribilmente caldo e stretto, ma in quell'istante i brividi che stava avvertendo erano così intensi, che ogni angolo del suo corpo fremeva e quando raggiunse l'orgasmo l'estasi fu così potete che l'avrebbe ricordata per tutta l'eternità

******

«Non posso più accettare i tuoi soldi, almeno non dopo tutto questo»  
Quella frase per Atobe non fu affatto una sorpresa ed era già preparato fin dall'inizio ad un rifiuto, ma anche se non voleva che l'aiutasse finanziariamente, sarebbe sempre stato pronto ad offrirgli la sua spalla che mai avrebbe abbandonato il vecchio rivale in difficoltà.  
«Almeno posso starti vicino ed aiutarti ad affrontare tutto?»  
«Certo, Atobe, ma non osare più propormi cazzate del genere»  
«Non lo farò mai più»  
Atobe in quel momento non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di baciare quel ragazzo pieno di sorprese sigillando con lui quella che ai suoi occhi era una promessa di amore eterno.  
Cosa sarebbe successo non lo sapeva ancore, ma l'avrebbero scoperto assieme e qualsiasi cosa potesse accedere lui mai avrebbe lasciato la mano di Tezuka standogli vicino e supportandolo ogni istante della sua vita.


End file.
